Time Will Heal
by DeafBookReader13
Summary: Summery: Hazel Rowling is the student at Gotham University, she is one of the strangest girl you'd ever meet. Know why? She's mute. She didn't speak at all. She can't because of what happened to her in the past. But when she meets a certain boy in Psychology..things changed. He helped her speak, she helped him change himself.


_****__**Disclaimer: **____I do NOT own Batman, Jonathan Crane or any other characters from Batman that will appear in this story. Nor am I making any money off of writing this story. I only own my OC._

_**Summery: **Hazel Rowling is the student at Gotham University, she is one of the strangest girl you'd ever meet. Know why? She's mute. She didn't speak at all. She can't because of what happened to her in the past. But when she meets a certain boy in Psychology..things changed. He helped her speak, she helped him change himself._

**Chapter One**

Looking at the scenery outside of the bus. Hazel is bored. She's on her way to Gotham University, the only place that has a great Psychology program for all students who is interested. Its morning now and Hazel didn't like mornings, simply because she's not a morning person. She always hated mornings.

Hazel's eyes are brown with gold specks around her eyes. This is rare color of eyes. But it doesn't mean she likes it. Hazel have dark hair, her top hair is straight but bottom is layers of a mess. Its tangled like she got out of the bed. She hated her hair so much that's why she always hear ponytail. Her hair isn't long enough but long until it gets above her shoulders.

Hazel ignored people talking and chattering loudly. She knows there's people, but she couldn't make out what their saying. Hazel is not deaf, she is not really pay attention to what their saying. That's why Hazel don't get a lot of friends. Because she don't pay attention to what people are saying.

The bus came to a stop, she looked at the sign outside that said _Gotham University. _

Yup, that's college, alright.

Hazel walked out of the bus, she walked to the driver who helped out pulling her luggage out and set it on the ground. Hazel looked at the college. The building is huge and silver. There are many different kid of buildings with the signs that are on the silver buildings.

She looked at the campus, its really big. There are many people walking back and forth of going to their classes. Hazel arrived here on the four months after the school started.

She was expelled by another college at her hometown. University of Maine four month ago. She was in a big trouble at University of Maine.

She applied again to the same college, but they wouldn't take her in so she applied to Gotham University since she heard they have the best Psychology program for her to take.

She walked in with her luggage, Hazel looked around to find the Main Office for the schedule she will take this semester.

She found it. Hazel walked inside and looked for the Secretary. "Hello, may I help you?" a female voice asked. Hazel looked at the beautiful young lady with the blond hair pinned up in a neat bun with several of strands hanging out, her hair is curly, Hazel can see that. The Secretary smiled sweetly at Hazel. And this is the first time in a long time since Hazel has ever seen a smile from anyone.

Hazel take out her id from other college. The Secretary looked at Hazel confused then she looked down at the id, muttered, "Hazel Rowling..." she has the face of realization when she muttered the name of the young girl in front of her. She smiled and motioned to her ear, "Are you deaf?" the blond lady asked. Hazel shake her head no.

Hazel pointed at her throat and mimicked talking with her hand, then she shake her head. The Secretary understands what Hazel is saying.

Hazel can't talk.

_That's really odd for a hearing girl not be able to speak, I understand if she's deaf but...She's perfectly normal to me, _the Secretary thought.

"My name is Anna Wilkes, everyone calls me Secretary Wilkes," Ms. Wilkes said, she leaned in, "but you can call me Anna darling." she ended it with a smile then she patted Hazel's hand. Hazel hasn't been touched in a long time either. Hazel smiled timidly and nodded. Anna went to the files and looked for the name of Hazel's last name. I know her last name is Rowling but she is not related to the famous _Harry Potter _author, J. K. Rowling.

Hazel looked around the room, she saw a picture of a grown man with the gray hair jelled up back and shakes the hand of a young boy with the wavy and black hair that get's down to the tip of his ears, smiling with no teeth showing. He's wearing a black glasses and can see the blue eyes. He is holding a square certificate on the hand of the boy and the other of the older man.

"Here's your schedule darling," Anna handed Hazel the schedule. Hazel nod once and smiled, then she walked out of the door. Hazel looked at right and left at the hallway, she saw some stairs too. She knew she would come back for her luggage after her classes are done.

She looked down at the schedule. She have four classes.

_1__st__ Psychology_

_ 2__nd__ English 101_

_ 3__rd__ History_

_ 4__th__ Trigonometry_

Hazel groaned, she didn't want to take Trigonometry, she hated math so much, she nearly failed her four years of high school with math.

_ Well, at least I could get a tutor, _Hazel thought as she shrugged as she decided to get a tutor for math. But she'll have to wait and meet new people that _can _help her with math. She really needs some help with math so she can pass he first semester and get it over with.

This month is November, only two months until first semester ended. Then on January mid week, second semester will begin. Anna told her about it before she walked out of the office.

Now what? Hazel looked at the hallway again, she don't know which room is Psychology is in. She should have asked Anna but she needs to find this on her own.

Or so does she think.

After five minutes of walking the stairs, she couldn't find it. The schedule said in this building, find room 401.

_Jeez, this University is hard on finding rooms! _Hazel really needs to find that room before its too late. She'll miss her first class of first day.

But the teachers don't mind, do they?

After a few seconds, Hazel gave up, she looked for someone that can help her with finding the room she needs to be in. She saw a young man, a janitor. Hazel smiled relieved. Hazel walked to the young janitor and tapped his shoulder lightly, the janitor turned around as he mopped the floor.

"May I help you, miss?" the janitor asked as he smiled kindly.

Hazel nodded, she showed the janitor the paper of looking for Psychology. The janitor nod once and pointed at the end of the hallway of this floor.

Hazel is grateful so she nodded him a thanks and went to the door at the end of the hallway. She saw the white door with the big black word: PSYCHOLOGY.

Hazel took a deep breath because she's nervous then she opened the door, entering a new world and leave the past behind her.

Hazel looked around at the room as she walked in. There are so many seats taken, only one remains empty. She saw the person beside the empty seat. The person hold up the book to its face so there's no way Hazel can see the person. So she went ahead and tap it on the shoulder, the person looked up.

Hazel's eyes widen.

The person's hair is dark brown, wavy and goes down to the tip of the ears with the clear glasses that are seen by the brightest and beautiful blue eyes Hazel has ever seen. With the full lips he's got, she knew him.

He's from the picture at Anna Wilke's office.

**That's all I have got for now. Sorry if its short! But review and follow it!**

**Thanks y'all! :)**


End file.
